


Demon Sick

by CastielEvans



Series: Demon Sick [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of plot, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Oops, a lotta bit of sex, angsty dean winchester, as always, but this time. damn, ill keep you updated, is the king of angsty sex, jk a lot of plot., nobody likes a tease, okay maybe no smut, smut but fluffy smut, this is going to be longer than i had imagined, usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is gone.<br/>Dean is a mess.<br/>And Crowley put some curse on your body.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Sick

All of the angels have gone to heaven and they took Cas with them. With all communication blocked; there's no way for Dean to get him back. Saving you on a hunt is perfect for him, he needs this. The way he looks at everything, so blank, so un-invested. Like at any second he will just lay down and die. But not anymore, you brought that spark back to him, even if it is just a tiny glimmer compared to how he looked at Cas. You are giving Dean a reason to fight. And it feels good. It's selfish, you know, but it's a new feeling. Being someone's motivation.  
Until one hunt, demons wreaking havoc in a town not too far from Sioux Falls. Everything is going well, better than well. Dean has more life in his eyes than you've seen in the last two months. But then, when killing Crowley's minions in an old warehouse, Crowley himself shows up. Pissed that you've been interfering with his work, he attacks you, Dean, and Sam. In his monologue about how rude the three of you have been, you look to Dean. But he's not there. Turning your neck to find him behind a boiler, writing a demon banishing sigil that you never knew existed. Just like that, Crowley and the couple demons still alive, are gone. Dean runs to help you up while Sam walks over to you as well.  
"I'm fine" you say while you get up revealing your torn shirt and a strange colored mark on your chest covered in blood. The only thing you understand at that moment is a searing pain, like your chest is being drilled into. 

"Y/N!!" you hear Dean yelling. You must have passed out, it's hard to figure out what's going on. You can't move anything, not even your eyes, which are closed at the moment.  
From the shaking, you figure Dean is carrying you. Good thing you have more brains than brawn. You lose it again.  
What seems like a moment later, You are in the back seat of a car. Presumably the Impala. Laying down on someone's lap, when you hear,  
"Hurry up Sam!" in Deans deep, raspy voice. It's Deans lap that your head is resting delicately on. It isn't until you feel how hard he is holding you, that you fear you may die.


End file.
